


From Ashes to Dust

by WildlingGirl



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Series Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All that was left were ashes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Ashes to Dust

Sara found it hard to breathe as the coffin went under, falling slowly to the spot they had selected for him to rest, a beautiful place he would've liked. 

She caressed her growing womb and thought about how much he would want to touch it. Michael would love to touch it and feel the baby kick (because he/she already had, and she was reduced to tears by that on one afternoon), yet now all that was left was ashes.

Ashes and pain, what fire usually left behind. Sara had never expected that their fiery passion would end up like this.


End file.
